Injustice All-Stars Battle Royale
Injustice All-Stars Battle Royale is an upcoming crossover fighting game which is being developed by NetherRealms Studios and Namco Bandai for PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 and Wii. Characters DC Comics *Batman *Flash *Harley Quinn *Solomon Grundy *Superman *Wonder Woman Cartoon Network *Ben Tennyson *Dexter *Finn and Jake *Gumball *Johnny Bravo *Marceline *Max Tennyson *Mordecai *Mojo Jojo *Rigby PlayStation *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Kratos (God of War) *Mael Radec (Killzone) *PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa the Rapper) *Sly Cooper (Sly) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) Capcom *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Dimitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *M. Bison (Street Fighter 2) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Ryu (Street Fighter) Nickelodeon *Amon (The Legend of Korra) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Korra (The Legend of Korra) *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Sega *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi) *Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gillius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Vyse (Skies of Arcadia) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Namco Bandai *Agumon (Digimon) *Gatomon (Digimon) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kite (.hack) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) Toei *Gokai Red *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider OOO *Kikaider *Red Buster *Space Sheriff Gavan Marvel Comics *Captain America *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Venom *Wolverine Tatsunoko *Casshern (Casshern) *Doronjo (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Gold Warrior Lightan) *Karas (Karas) *Ken the Eagle (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman) *Speed Racer (Speed Racer) Guest Characters *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Yoda (Star Wars) Cast DC Comics Cast *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *George Newbern - Superman *John Wesley Shipp - Flash *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Fred Tatasciore - Solomon Grundy Cartoon Network Cast *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *John DiMaggio - Jake *Paul Eiding – Max Tennyson *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Yuri Lowthenal - Ben Tennyson *Olivia Olson - Marceline *Candi Milo - Dexter *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai *William Salyers - Rigby *Jeremy Shada - Finn PlayStation Cast *Terrence 'T.C.' Carson - Kratos *Dred Foxx - PaRappa the Rapper *J.S. Gilbert - Sweet Tooth *Kevin Miller - Sly Cooper *Sean Pertwee - Colonel Radec *Tara Strong - Fat Princess Capcom Cast *Richard Epcar - Dimitri *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Yuri Lowthenal - Mega Man *Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bison *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield Nickelodeon Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker *Steve Blum - Amon *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Molly C. Quinn – Bloom *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Janet Varney - Korra Sega Cast *Clancy Brown - Gillius Thunderhead *Kate Higgins - Miles 'Tails' Prower *Phil LaMarr - B.D. Joe *Yuri Lowthenal - Beat *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Eric Vale - Vyse *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna Namco Bandai Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Klonoa *Tom Fahn - Agumon *Jennifer Hale - Valkyrie *Kate Higgins - Gatomon *Mona Marshall - Kite *Jamieson Price - Heihachi Mishima *Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama Toei Cast *Daisuke Ban - Kikaider *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Kamen Rider Birth *Kenji Ohba - Space Sheriff Gavan *Ryota Ozawa - Gokai Red *Katsuhiro Suzuki - Red Buster *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO Marvel Comics Cast *Drake Bell - Spider-Man *Steve Blum - Wolverine *Ben Disken - Venom *Adrian Pasdar - Iron Man *Roger Craig Smith - Captain America Tatsunoko Cast *Leraldo Anzaldua - Ken the Eagle *Jennifer Hale - Doronjo *Josh Keaton - Gold Lightan *Steve Staley - Karas *Eric Vale - Casshern *Dave Wittenberg - Speed Racer Guest Characters Cast *James Earl Jones - Darth Vader *Tom Kane - Yoda Stages *Avengers Tower (Marvel Comics) *Batcave/Melon Cave (Batman/Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Death Star (Star Wars) *Dexter's Lab/Yatterman's Workshop (Dexter's Labatory/Yatterman) *Digital World/The World (Digimon/.hack) *Dr. Wily's Castle/Death Egg Base (Mega Man/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Japan/New York City (Toei/Marvel Comics) *Sandover Village/Hot Shots Golf (Jak & Daxter/Hot Shots Golf) *Shinjuku, Tokyo (Karas) Development It was revealed on April 26, 2012 during the GTTV television show to be released in 2013. Developer Ed Boon has revealed plans to offer depth, promising a rich amount of single-player content' and layered features for tournament players and that while there are no restrictions on how violent the game can be, the game maybe rated T. In May 2012, in a interview to Digital Trends, Ed Boon was quizzed about the possibility of Playstation Vita version of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, and he simply replied, "Maybe... Stay tuned." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers